RE: Asari Effect Book 1 Phoenix Rising
by Grunt Lord Ryan
Summary: A young man who has lived a hard life dies tragically and is thrown into the Afterlife where things don't seem to be going right eventually he meets his Reaper who has been using him. eventually, with his luck, he ends up reincarnated as an Asari in the Mass Effect Universe. What Should he do now...Mary Sue, AU, AR, Crack fanfiction... Just for fun, and Practice
1. Chapter 1

**Re:Asari Effect**

 **Book on Rise of the PHOENIX**

 **Disclaimer:** **I Do not own mass effect or any other sources used in this Fiction besides the idea and implementation of my OC Character.**

 **Warning:** **I've been known to have spelling and grammar issues throughout any story I have written. I am working on improving my skills in writing. It has Greatly dropped since I Worked on Mythical Legends my online web novel At so its been around 4 years since I have really written anything**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Rebirth**

Another long night at work, life sucks.

I turned with another pile of trash in hand from the dishwashing sinks into the trash before going back for more. Most would be sick at handling nasty greasy food bits, shredded paper napkins, hair, and anything else you can find on old buffet plates that weren't scrapped off into the trash.

I froze and sighed spotting tonight's closing manager walking around the corner with more dishes that other sections such as Pizza and chicken departments forgot to bring back. Turning back to the now empty sinks I turn on the sanitizer and hot water faucet to begin refilling the sink. The manager set the dishes down before waving her tattooed arm at it.

"This should be the last of it. You need to hurry up we've been closed for more than an hour and I've got a kid waiting at home."

I quickly looked at the clock while scrubbing another pan. It was just after ten pm and he wanted to go home and take a shower.

"Working on it," I said while trying to get the last bits of caked on gravy or was it mac and cheese off the pan well who cares.

"Well work faster," she said while starting to head back to the office.

I sighed once again wanting to yell and walk out, _yeah I'm doing that way too much anymore_. Well, it wouldn't have been this bad if the other dishwasher didn't walk off on us. That was the third no make the fourth in the last two months.

I hissed out as a corner of the pan I was working on cut my finger adding to my continuously growing collection of cuts and burns. I really needed to get another job. I finished the last of the dishes and threw them through the rinse and sanitizing machine before scrubbing the floors. I looked at the clock again before stacking the clean dishes and emptying the machine and sinks water. After that was done I finished dry mopping.

 _Well, that's done, all that's left is the trash._

After scrubbing my hands I threw on some plastic gloves and took the trash out while the manager checked the dish room.

 _And god it was getting cold probably would start to snow any day now._

After throwing the trash and plastic gloves in the dumpster I headed back in.

"Took you long enough! The dish room looks good so you can clock out now."

I nodded at the manager as I clocked out then threw on my winter coat before heading out the door. It took a bit before I reached my car an old white 1995 Buick Regal with paint peeling off and a spot starting to rust.

After clicking the unlock button a few times I tried to open the door sighing as the lock was stuck again. Going around to the passenger door I got in and slid over to the driver's seat. I turned on the car and rested my head against the steering wheel and let a few tears slide down my cheeks as my mind began to wander.

My 24th birthday was just the other day and so was thanksgiving yet no one mentioned anything or said happy birthday to me. Ha forget about any gifts, that's the third year in the row now with no one remembering until I reminded them. Wished dad was here... New tears began to roll down my cheeks remembering that he just past away over a month ago.

After taking a few breaths to calm myself I shifted my car in to drive to head back home. Well moms house since I can't afford to live on my own due to college loans. Ha since they look at my parent's income the interest is through the roof and I couldn't get a few scholarships or variety of student loan due to my mom being a doctor.

And why am I still stuck with two part-time jobs I laugh to myself while pulling out of the parking lot and onto the street. It's because I'm overqualified for a number of jobs and they won't hire me thinking it a waste to train someone looking for a higher paying job or I'm under qualified for not have the year's experience in agency. Don't get me started on interviews the first one I managed to get laughed in my face for going to college in my field for this part of the country.

I soon quickly crossed the bridge over the highway leading down to the 74 bridge over the Mississippi. After a minute I came to a four-way stop and looked both ways before moving again. I soon did the same thing at the next four-way before moving again but turning this time.

While turning I was blindsided by a light from a speeding heavy duty truck coming down the hill that rammed into the side of my car causing it to roll down the hill while just slowing down the truck. The truck came to a stop while my car rolled off the side of the road into a small creek.

I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew I was opening my eyes with cold water splashing my face. I sputtered and moaned in pain looking around in confusion. I was upside down buckled into my seat while water slowly moved below my face barely spraying the top of my head. I tried to shift in fright noticing my position but soon screamed out from the spike in pain.

I reached to my side and quickly pulled back from the pain. It was covered in blood causing me to panic again. I only stopped as I heard voices.

"...Do you think they are alright." a familiar woman's voice said.

I felt cold dread at hearing the next drunk voice.

"The fuck deserved it for getting in our way." a man's voice said

"I agree man but we need to get out of here." another man said worriedly.

I soon recognized the woman's voice and more tears fell from my eyes. She had been my friend for years and I even tried to ask her out the other week but never got an answer... before realizing she was with that bastard that got away with beating me for years and even left scars from the Belt he whipped me within the old school locker rooms.

I heard another woman giggle at another comment.

"get them into the truck I need to take a piss." the bastard said.

I heard more giggles while my old friend yelled at a man before door slams. I quickly began to look for my cell phone hopping it didn't end up in the water. As I patted my coat pocket I froze as I heard a trickle of something hitting the water a short distance from my car before a sick smell from the water hit me.

I held back from gagging while waiting for him to leave. After a minute I heard his fading steps and a door slam. Soon I heard squealing tires and saw car lights pass over the bridge a few yards away. I soon began to cry while fumbling for the phone in my coat pocket.

With shaking hands, I began to dial 911.

"Hello, what is your emergency."

I coughed and hacked up some blood.

"He... Help I've... I've been run off the road... into a creek,... upside down... water... can't get out."

"where are you?" the operator said in a worried but calm tone.

"Around... Around 18th and... and the middle school. I'm... I'm a few yards from... a bridge... it's..."

"Stay on the phone I have help on the way." the operator said.

I responded to a few questions but things began to blur. The last thing I noticed was the sound of an emergency vehicle siren and splash of my phone falling into the creek.

I came to for a moment as some men lifted a cart or something I was on into an ambulance.

"It... It was Kennan... and... Rebecca... don't know... don't know."

One of the medics stopped me, "Don't worry we've got you."

"It... was..."

Everything blurred again. I came to from a jolt from the lowered cart and being pushed through the front doors of the hospital. I could barely make out what they were saying.

"... Internal bleeding... Multiple broken ribs..."

I saw through blurry eyes multiple nurses and doctors in scrubs ran alongside the cart while fussing over me. I was blacking out again as we entered a strange room... probably an operating room with the lights and monitors.

The next moment I came to I couldn't see anything but lights and blurs with random sounds.

"shit! Hold this..." a strange accelerating and then slowing beeping sound was going off to the side.

"I'm Sorry you can't be in here ma'am!" a man said.

"... My son... I'm a doctor!" a familiar woman's voice barely reached my ears.

"Mother I'm... I'm Sor... Sorry... I'm Sorry..." I tried to say.

It was getting cold and I couldn't see anything anymore. A moment later the beeping slowed and then it began a shrill screaming sound.

"We're losing him! Crash Cart..."

 **After Life… NO not the bar!**

I was surrounded in darkness until it felt like i was falling for a moment before stumbling through a door that wasn't there before into a massive almost endless... waiting room?!

"What?!"

"Move along your holding up the line bub." A Fat man with white wings said from behind his desk to the side.

I Looked back and forth for a moment before the man was handing me something, "Here you go. Now go sit until your number is called."

I slowly moved forward looking around at everything while wondering what was going on. The place resembled a waiting room like a number he's seen but that's where it stopped at. There was other… humans around him in chairs but ranging in clothing from primitive caveman to… was that a spartan from HALO! There was even Twi'leks, Torugas, Insectoids, Asari, Turians… looking up was that a CTHULHU SPACE WHALE!

Slowly I worked my way down a few sections of seat before sitting down with what looked like a space faring samurai and a pureblood sith woman. She was messing with a floating pyramid… holocron? Before she turned to me squinting for a moment before a look of recognition crossed her face.

"Ah your back here again. When will it finally be my turn to be called." she said while looking down at her strip of paper with a number. "I've been here waiting for… around 3,000 years now. Has it really been that long could have sworn it was only a day or two."

I didn't really know what to say, "Um do I know you?"

She stared at me like I was an idiot while the Samurai guy next to me laughed.

She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "I'm Darth Nox as you should know with this being the 358th time we've met here in death's waiting room."

I froze for a moment recognizing the name, "Um sorry can't say I have met you before but there is a game with a character having that title… er name."

She laughed, "Yes you've told me this before that my life is a game usually in the worlds you've lived on. Well your Grim Reaper, Angel of Death, Life Attorney, or Adviser is a right old bastard."

I could only stare dumbly at the woman, "um what… I get that I died but…"

She could only shake her head, "Everyone here in the waiting room besides first generation souls should remember every past life the moment they come through that door." She pointed at the doors where he came in.

"Er what past live's… remembering?" I was beginning to feel numb.

She stared at me again with her sith yellow eyes, "well I've lived a number of lives. One was as a roman street urchin before… well lets move on. Another was a japanese cosplayer and gamer. I was also a fedul princes of a germanian kingdom… cant remember every detail its been a while. Oh and the last one was being a sith pureblood and rising from a slave to a sith dark council member."

I stared at her for a moment, "Aahhh, That's not what I was expecting."

She laughed, "Your telling me, ha I lived it and still can't believe the differences from each."

The speakers above us went off for a moment, "Number 6879 please come to desk 665."

I looked down at my number seeing 6883. Shouldn't be to long for what ever I'm waiting for.

"So I'm suppose to remember my past live's… are you sure I'm not a first gen as you said?" I asked looking back at her.

"Yes you look and act exactly the same like every time I've seen you these 358 no 359 time's now. Most likely it's your reapers fault and you should probably get it fixed."

"How?" I Asked not sure if I believed her after all she was a sith lord.

She rubbed her chin in thought, "Not sure… I haven't seen my seen my Reaper in a long time. You could probably demand a change in reaper…"

The Speaker went off again, "6883 please come up to to desk 879."

I paused for a moment looking down at my number, "looks like thats me but I could have sworn they didn't call the other four numbers."

Nox sighed sadly, "They tend to skip around, forget numbers, or the speaker malfunctions."

I could only stare, "If this is the after life or hell… this is really screwed up."

She only shook her head, "sorry to tell you but this is only the between or limbo as some call it."

I stood up and headed for the desk while waving back at her, "I Hope to see again Darth Nox… your not exactly what I expected for a sith."

She only laughed while I turned away not noticing the tears streaming down her face.

Making my way to the desk with the number 879 took a few minutes but still in the end I managed to get there. A woman with Elfin like ears and angel wings sat behind it.

The woman looked up boredom obvious, "Number 6883?"

I only nodded while showing the number.

She looked back down while pointing to the door beside her desk, "Your Reaper will see you now."

I was starting to get nervous now… wait why have I been so calm… well whatever lets get done with this. Walking through the door lead me to entering a hallway that was far longer the the desk space and waiting room would allow.

A man called out, "Ah Ralf your here again. Why am I not surprised."

I looked over to a man that could be considered more a walrus than human… er angel, "That's not my name…"

The man turned around, "What ever Ralf, I don't have time for this. Let's get this done so I can go on break."

I was beginning to get upset with the man but I still followed him into the office. The man sat down his chair that was to small for his size squealed in protest.

The man pulled out some papers, "well just sign here Ralf and you can start your next life."

I Stood the a moment anger growing, "NO! One Ralf isn't my name, Two I'm not signing anything until I get some answers!"

The man sighed, "Sit Ralf."

"I'm not Ralf!" I Growled.

The man Glared, "SIT."

I paused feeling extreme pressure trying to force me to the ground. Slowly I moved to the chair before falling in it.

"Now Ralf…" he glared and held up his hand to keep me from interrupting, "This is how it's going to go. You are going to sign this and go back to live another life."

"No I won't…" I began to say.

"No, you will sign this or I will have your soul shredded or thrown into the pits of hell."

I could only stare unbelieving at the man.

He took a pen out laying it on the sheet and pushed it over, "Sign."

I stood up and began backing away, "No I want answers. Why can't I remember any of my past lives like the others have said…"

The man stood up the pressure returning as he began to rant, "You foolish soul! I don't care I've worked this Job for over a million years. Poor hours! Poor Pay! No Paid time off… let alone vacation or sick day's. So no my friendly little bonus check I'll be using your life's afterlife earning for myself…"

He stuttered off face going pale as he look at the door to the side of me. Following his gaze lead to a woman who had just entered in a robe and corset with face painted like a skull… she looked like death from the DC Comics.

She glared at him for a moment, "MY OFFICE NOW!"

The man squealed running out of the room at an impressive speed for his size with little white slowly turning gray small angel wings on his back leaving blurred after images as he went.

The woman turned to me, "Sorry about that i've been having to clean out house lately. I'll have a new reaper sent in to help you immediately."

The woman turned and walked out the door calling, "Trudy, Trudy you've been promoted…"

I couldn't hear the rest so I waited having sat back down in the chair.

A buxom platinum blond skipped into the room with a smile on her face, "Hello I'm Trudy and I'll be your new reaper starting today."

It was difficult to keep my eyes on her face, "Umm… Ahhh… Nice to meet you."

She gave a laughed that sounded like bells and singing birds… well it seemed like it if there wasn't the snorts at the end of each laugh.

She looked down at a folder on the desk opening up and beginning to read, "Well Let's see what we have for you Rodger."

I sighed, "my name's not Rodger!"

She didn't pay attention to what I said just moved on with what she was doing, "Wow look at this you've been saving up earnings or points as I would say over 400 lives."

She whistled, "you could live like an emperor for a few thousand years or a near infinite amount of a average life in heaven. Or you could use some or all of it to make choices or improvements if you wanted to go down a reincarnation route."

I thought for a moment before deciding to be reincarnated with hopefully a good life this time, "I think I'll go with reincarnation."

She gave me a sweet smile, "Good, Good what would you want for a second life, riches, a whirlwind romance, adventures, being a hero… well what would you want."

I was shocked for a moment before asking, "Um is there a limit?"

She just continued to smile, "Nope! With your points you can literally do whatever you want."

I Thought for a moment, "umm I would like to live a long life like an Asari, krogan, Elf, or what ever Yoda's race was."

She just wrote something down on a form mumbling something starting with A or ah, "What Else?"

I looked at the floor in thought for a moment, "Um a caring family who are well off but not snobby."

She wrote something down again, "uh hu."

I thought a moment before smiling, "I'd love for it to be in a space age, I've always wanted to explore space since I was a kid."

She just went on nodding while starting to chew on bubblegum that appeared randomly.

I also remembered my dad's failing health, "oh I would also like a life of good health if possible."

She blew a bubble of gum before it popped, "Done."

I paused not sure what else to do or what choices there were since she wasn't offering any, "Um I'd like some skills like Engineering, Piloting… um good fighting skills to defend myself or possibly fight in a war if i was pulled into one. Um I would also possibly like to run a company or something so some skills for that and oh Good adaptability and luck would be nice."

She finished scribbling before looking up, "Anything else."

I bit my lip in thought but shook my head, "I'm not sure what other options there are… Oh I would also like to remember my past life… or lives."

I blushed for a moment remembering something she had said earlier and remembering his sucky life, "Um I… I would like to have someone that would care for me… and that would stay at my side… like that whirlwind romance you mentioned."

She smiled, "I _**Got**_ just the thing for you! Now is that it?"

I just nodded not sure what to add.

She only smiled before sliding a paper across the table from the stack she was filling out, "Just sign here and we'll have you on your way."

I only paused a moment before signing the signature line. The Document glowed for a moment as she put it back into the stack.

"Now off you go and I hope you have a Happy life!" she said with bubbly enthusiasm.

As everything began to fade I realized I should have read what I was signing… Soon I was surrounded by a warm empty void falling asleep.

Trudy looked down at her first reaper assignment being finished. This was a lot more fun than being a Secretary… Though I can't remember what I ever really did in that job oh well just the shopping trips after each check. She quickly reviewed the form she filled out.

 **Race:** Asari

…...

 **Family:**

-Tevos

-Aria T'loak

 **Note's:** Well off and caring family… Counselor and Pirate queen should do.

…..

 **Era:** 1959 CE

Notes: Space Age requirement met

….

 **Health:**

-Good Health

-Beauty

Note's: He… She'll need it as an asari mwa ha ha…

….

Skills:

-Piloting

-Engineering

-Programing

-Biotics

-Weapons

-Hand to hand

-tactics

-Accounting

-Planning

-Organizing

-Adaptability

-Heightened memory

-Dancing (lol you go girl)

-Courtship and home making (She'll thank me… maybe one day)

Note's: She'll be a Genius almost unrivaled… And she'll need the rest as an asari and for her femininity.

…..

 **Memory:**

-Past life

-Meta knowledge

…

Romance:

-Caring

-Strong

-loyal

-FEMSHEP (Only one it can be and they'll thank me)

….

 **Thessia 1959 CE**

I seemed to wake from a strange pressure… Then I remembered… I'm reincarnating… NO I don't want to experience this…

I was crying from the shock of what I just experienced, well and the pinch to my sensitive skin.

Some time later I began to make out sounds and noises but I couldn't understand anything. Slowly opening my eyes I felt something warm holding me. Where those massive blue hands? I froze as i reached out with my arm… MY ARMS BLUE!

After a moment I began to look around more noticing the figures. Asari… I was in a room filled with Asari. Slowly I turned a bit to see the face smiling down at me… I recognized her from somewhere. Wait she's the Asari Councilor what was her name… oh yeah Tevos.

She poked my nose saying something before turning to look at another Asari that rushed into the room. Slowly the Asari walked forwards allowing me to see more detail. ARIA T'LOAK… it was the Pirate queen of omega. Slowly Tevos handed me over to Aria who held me gently and holding me close.

Yeah mind couldn't take anymore and I passed… No I did not faint I passed out, PASSED OUT!

 **Story Information or Codex:**

 **Asari**

The asari, native to the planet Thessia, are often considered the most influential and respected sentient species in the galaxy, and are known for their elegance, diplomacy, and biotic aptitude. This is partly due to the fact that the asari were among the earliest races to achieve interstellar flight after the Protheans, and the first to discover and settle the Citadel.

A mono-gender race, the asari are distinctly feminine in appearance and possess maternal instincts. Their unique physiology, expressed in a millennium-long lifespan and the ability to reproduce with a partner of any gender or species, gives them a conservative yet convivial attitude toward other races. Favoring compromise and cooperation over conflict, the asari were instrumental in proposing and founding the Citadel Council and have been at the heart of galactic society ever since.

 **Turian**

Known for their militaristic and disciplined culture, the turians were the third race to join the Citadel Council. They gained their Council seat after defeating the hostile krogan for the Council during the Krogan Rebellions. The turians deployed a salarian-created biological weapon called the genophage, which virtually sterilised the krogan and sent them into a decline. The turians then filled the peacekeeping niche left by the once-cooperative krogan, and eventually gained a Council seat in recognition of their efforts.

Originally from the planet Palaven, turians are best known for their military role, particularly their contributions of soldiers and starships to the Citadel Fleet. They are respected for their public service ethic—it was the turians who first proposed creating C-Sec—but are sometimes seen as imperialist or rigid by other races. There is some animosity between turians and humans, largely due to the turian role in the First Contact War. This bitterness is slowly beginning to heal—as shown by the cooperation of the two races on the construction of the SSV Normandy—but many turians still resent humans, and vice versa.

 **Character Profiles:**

Accessing…

User Data Required-

User:****** *****

Password: *****

Accessing files...

Retrieving Profiles…

 **Name:** Rayna T'Loak

 **Mother:** Tevos

 **Father:** Aria T'Loak

 **Aliases:**

 **Born:**

1993 Atlanta Georgia, United states, Earth - Died July 4th 2017

1959 CE/AD - Present (currently alive)

 **Affiliations:**

Asari Republics (Citizen)

Shadow broker

Aria T'loak' s Organization (Daughter and part time officer)

Systems Alliance (Adopted citizen by marriage and services)

Normandy (Squad Member)

Phoenix Corp (CEO)

 **Rank:**

 **Species:** Asari

 **Sex:** mono-gender

 **Height:** 6'0"-72"

 **Mass:** 142 lbs

 **Hair Color:** None a asari crest

 **Eye Color:** ocean blue

 **Skin Tone:** a light Indigo Blue

 **Biography:**

 **Name:** Aria T'Loak

 **Aliases:** Aria, Pirate Queen,

 **Born:**

1283 CE/AD - Present (currently alive 734 old as of 2017 and is 900 as of 2183)

 **Affiliations:**

Asari Republics (Citizen)

Omega and Pirate (ruler of omega and leads a pirate band)

OmniCorp (Board member)

 **Rank:** Omegas queen

 **Species:** Asari

 **Sex:** mono-gender

 **Height:** 5'10"-70"

 **Mass:** 136 lbs

 **Hair Color:** None a asari crest

 **Eye Color:** light blue

 **Skin Tone:** Indigo Blue (Purple-Blue)

 **Biography:**

Aria had a colourful past prior to her arrival on Omega. When she did arrive on the station, she worked as an exotic dancer at the Afterlife Club. However, this was merely a clever cover for Aria. Eventually, she killed the owner of the Afterlife Club and claimed ownership. She continued to form alliances and consolidate power before finally overthrowing the 'ruler' of Omega: the krogan she deposed, whom she derisively named The Patriarch, was spared as an example of her power to others.

Aria is very authoritative of her reign on Omega, ruling the station with an iron fist. Her organization is quite strong and her men extremely loyal. Almost nothing that happens on Omega escapes her notice, causing mercenary groups to think twice before crossing her. No matter who she deals with, she makes sure she has the upper hand in the bargaining. She has centuries of experience dealing with people who thought themselves being in better positions. Simply by observing a person, she can easily read a lot about them and usually immediately knows when they are lying. She is determined to always get the last word in a conversation, reinforcing her position and authority as Omega's ruler.

Aria has commando training and is a very powerful biotic.

 **Name:** Tevos

 **Aliases:** Counselor

 **Born:**

1606 CE/AD - Present (currently alive 411 years old as of 2017 and is 577 as of 2183)

 **Affiliations:**

Asari Republics (Citizen)

Council member

OmniCorp (Board member)

 **Rank:** Councilor

 **Species:** Asari

 **Sex:** mono-gender

 **Height:** 5'11"-71"

 **Mass:** 139 lbs

 **Hair Color:** None a asari crest

 **Eye Color:** Hazel-brown

 **Skin Tone:** Violet

 **Biography:**

Early life  
Most of her childhood remains unknown, but it is speculated that Tevos was born on the asari homeworld Thessia sometime in 1306 CE. She had at least one younger sister and several nieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Re:Asari Effect**

 **Book on Rise of the PHOENIX**

 **Disclaimer:** **I Do not own mass effect or any other sources used in this Fiction besides the idea and implementation of my OC Character.**

 **Warning:** **I've been known to have spelling and grammar issues throughout any story I have written. I am working on improving my skills in writing. It has Greatly dropped since I Worked on Mythical Legends my online web novel At so its been around 4 years since I have really written anything**

 **:** **I now have a account for those that would like to help find me to get more time to write but my writing is not dependent on it.**

 **SCHEDULE:** **Is on my Profile page and updated every so often but not daylie.**

 **A/N:**

 **This chapter is going to have time skips that may have flashbacks in future Chapters.**

 **The Character is going to OC as a SI insert.**

 **I will be creating my own Asari Lore/codex information this chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Early life of an Asari (60 Years…)**

 **~~~PREVIOUSLY~~~**

 **Thessia 1959 CE**

I seemed to wake from a strange pressure… Then I remembered… I'm reincarnating… NO I don't want to experience this…

I was crying from the shock of what I just experienced, well and the pinch to my sensitive skin.

Some time later I began to make out sounds and noises but I couldn't understand anything. Slowly opening my eyes I felt something warm holding me. Where those massive blue hands? I froze as i reached out with my arm… MY ARMS BLUE!

After a moment I began to look around more noticing the figures. Asari… I was in a room filled with Asari. Slowly I turned a bit to see the face smiling down at me… I recognized her from somewhere. Wait she's the Asari Councilor what was her name… oh yeah Tevos.

She poked my nose saying something before turning to look at another Asari that rushed into the room. Slowly the Asari walked forwards allowing me to see more detail. ARIA T'LOAK… it was the Pirate queen of omega. Slowly Tevos handed me over to Aria who held me gently and holding me close.

Yeah my mind couldn't take anymore and I passed… No I did not faint I passed out, PASSED OUT!

~~~PRESENT~~~

 **Thessia 1959 CE - A Week later**

I would like to say that it took less than a week to get used to being an Asari but no it will still be some time before I would ever be used to the change. But life wasn't all that bad… well if you count most of the time sleeping, Eating, and so on doing only things a baby is capable of.

It wasn't all that bad my Mother Tevos was very loving and caring compared the strict Councilor I remember from the games. She stayed home with me recuperating with her Asari acolytes, followers, servant's? Not really sure what to call them so i'll just stick with acolytes for now took care of us. Aria seemed to be my father or other mother stayed for a few days before leaving giving Tevos a kiss before kissing my forehead and headed out the door. My mother after that barely left my side always wanting to hold me and feed me…

Well besides that I didn't really know when I was born but I was obviously born on Thessia with all the Asari and the Architecture from the game. So with nothing else to do I tried to come up with some plans and tried to remember and memorize everything I could about the games that I could.

 **6 months later…**

Tevos started baby talking or at least I think that was what she was doing. Eventually I managed to get enough control and knowledge to say my first word copying what she was saying which turned out to be the Asari equivalent of Mama. It actually made her really happy.

I was getting tired of laying around and crawling and decided to try gain strength but exercises and workouts were still a long ways away. Still I did the best I could as these things take time but seeing as I seemed to have plenty of that it'll worked out.

 **2 months later…**

I was finally able to start walking about surprising my mother even more as it was still a month or two before most babies my age learned to start walking. It actually became a game for me to have my mother or the Acolytes chase me around our home.

Mother had also long since returned to her job of being a Politician and Diplomat coming back home late or being gone for days at a time. I actually was sad for the first time that a family member was away for any length of time. In my past life I was never close enough with my family to actually miss seeing them that often.

Aria managed to visit at least two times to my knowledge for a few days but always left soon after. She even loved it when I called her Mama Ara (Are-Ah short for Aria) and wouldn't put me down for an hour of cuddling. Yes the big scary Space Pirate queen liked to Cuddle at least with mother and me.

 **Thessia - 1965 CE**

Over the years I've learned much such as that my name was Rayna and with time I could not believe how close I've become to my mothers. They are actually closer to me than anyone ever was in my past life had ever been. I could easily say I Loved them and actually mean it. The only downside was that Aria was not around that much only visiting once every other month or so.

A year after my birth I was surprised when my mother initiated a Melding with me. This actually helped me greatly with learning to control my own abilities and the Asari Language. It turns out that Asari usually wait a year or so for their young to develop before melding with their young to pass on basic knowledge and help develop understanding and control over our own melding abilities. It seemed more like a key to unlocking a genetic memory for the use of melding but a far quicker way to learn and gain experiences though the ability to retain this knowledge varies on the individual.

Tevos was actually surprised at my mental growth as when I was able to make proper sentences in just a short time. I still remember my first proper sentence to her.

"Mama when will you teach me to read?"

After that I had learned much even the year and current events that I was hoping for. And as it lucked out I had over two centuries left until the reaper war so I had plenty of time to plan and prepare. I hoped to bring more possibilities of survival let alone winning then the four options in the game.

I didn't want to give up and leave it for the next cycle. Destruction of the reapers would be the best outcome but I would prefer to prevent the death and destruction of EDI and the Geth. Control would possibly be helpful in the end possibly for construction but who should really have control over the reapers or literally die in the process. Synthesis is not an option as I can only see it as indoctrinating and huscifying everything with the possibility of future life restarting the cycle's.

But today mother decided to hire tutors and home schooling me would be for the best with the possibility of people targeting me to get to her. Having actually heard her talking about that gave me an Idea. I actually somehow convinced my mother to hire Shiala a Maiden Commando as my Teacher and bodyguard. I know that she was suppose to be one of Matriarch Benezia's commandos but there would always be another asari commando to take her place.

 **Thessia - 1975 CE**

Ha I'm 16 years old now and I've mostly gotten use to being an asari and everything it entailed though I would be considered a Tomboy though my mother still forced me to wear dresses and other such things. My facial markings have also fully formed in being a blend of my parents yet different.

The downside is that I still look like a pre-teen thanks to a decreased growth rate compared to the shorter lived races. I learned that I would look like a preteen until my twenties, then a mid to late teenager by my forties or fifties while finally looking like late teens or early twenties when I reached my eighties. Then the changes will slow to the extreme spreading over the average 1,000 year life span of the Asari race.

That wasn't the only change I have experienced. With the physical training I convinced mother and Shiala to give me I've lost quite a bit of baby fat and gained quite a bit of muscle for my age...

Shiala ran at my side, "Come on 6 more laps."

I ran with slight heavy breathing having ran more the 30 or so laps, "YOUR KILLING ME!"

Shiala laughed while shaking her head, "You're the one that asked for this training."

I shook my head looking down a moment, "Yes… Yes I did. Though I hate doing it I love the results."

Shiala bellowed another laugh, "You should be more interested in playing or making friends at your age."

I sighed, "Your my friend besides I don't care much for games or laying around when I can work on improving myself."

Shiala smiled at that for a moment but tried to keep her face serious, "You can't keep yourself shut in or rely on your family's servants for companionship."

I nodded finishing another lap, "I know but… those my age are so… Boring…"

Shiala looked back to me, "Didn't say they have to be your age."

I nodded sadly, "Fine but what would you have me do?"

Shiala looked up in thought for a moment, "Well…"

Shiala finally convinced me to get out of the house and my comfort zone but I knew I needed to make connections for what was to come. In time I gained friends and allies but I also made just as many enemies like a young Nassana Dantius.

Schooling Wise I was far above average with an older mind and knowledge along with a great desire and drive to learn. I actually began skipping grade levels by testing out of it or showing I already had the knowledge through Papers and assignments.

 **Thessia - 1983 CE**

Just after my 24th birthday I did something really stupid wallowing in the memory of my past life and eventual death along with nightmares of the future. So I did the only thing that I told myself I would never do in my past life or in the present… I decided to drink and not just drink but get drunk. And that's how my mother found me…

"RAYNA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF?!" Tevos Cried with worry finding me on one of the mansions/Compounds balconies.

"This… I aint… Sorry." I began to uncontrollably cry.

"Where did you get the Alcohol?" she asked

"I… I know… Where Mama… where Aria Keeps… Her stash."

She growled for a moment in anger causing me to cringe.

She quickly scooped me up before sitting on a nearby bench, "Hunny Why?"

"I can't… can't take it anymore!" I sobbed.

She cradled me while rubbing my back, "What's wrong?"

I froze for a moment thinking of revealing everything but with little control I had didn't stop the words from tumbling from my mouth but I did manage to keep some of it back… "I've been having these…" Hiccup… "Nightmares since I can remember."

She continued to rub my back with growing worry, "Shu shu… whatever these dreams are their just dreams."

I shook my head back and forth, "NO! They… They happen every night the same ones over and over."

She continued to try and comfort me, "What happens in these dreams."

So I told her what I could sounding crazy or just imaginative but eventually I was able to hold myself back after a bit. In the end she didn't believe me and tried a few things to help but I kept myself on the path I've Chosen to follow… I should probably start a countdown clock till doomsday.

 **Thessia - 2019 CE**

I finally hit the 60 year mark yay me lived almost three times as long as my past life. I've been in university or at least the Asari version of it for years now and have finally Graduated with three Doctorets, two masters and a Bachelors or equivalents at least. I went for a Doctorate in Aerospace Engineering and design, Computer Engineering and Design, and finally astrophysics. For masters I went for a Business degree, and Physics. And finally for a Bachelors I went for Public relations since I was horrible at trying to be a public figure and being in crowds.

With a combination of Loans, Gambling with Quasar using the strategy from ME1, and assistance from my Parents I managed to start a company buying out a number of dieing company's along with hostile takeovers of a few promising starters. I felt sorry for a number of the people's live's I've probably ruined in the process but in the end it needed to be done. Hopefully this will help out with the Reaper war but it's good to have some backup plans… I'll Probably even help the Andromeda Initiative…

And I decided to name the company the Phoenix Corporation… With a little luck I might be able to have it live up to its name with the final Ashes of the Reaper war.

 **Story Information or Codex:**

 **Asari**

The asari, native to the planet Thessia, are often considered the most influential and respected sentient species in the galaxy, and are known for their elegance, diplomacy, and biotic aptitude. This is partly due to the fact that the asari were among the earliest races to achieve interstellar flight after the Protheans, and the first to discover and settle the Citadel.

A mono-gender race, the asari are distinctly feminine in appearance and possess maternal instincts. Their unique physiology, expressed in a millennium-long lifespan and the ability to reproduce with a partner of any gender or species, gives them a conservative yet convivial attitude toward other races. Favoring compromise and cooperation over conflict, the asari were instrumental in proposing and founding the Citadel Council and have been at the heart of galactic society ever since.

 **Turian**

Known for their militaristic and disciplined culture, the turians were the third race to join the Citadel Council. They gained their Council seat after defeating the hostile krogan for the Council during the Krogan Rebellions. The turians deployed a salarian-created biological weapon called the genophage, which virtually sterilised the krogan and sent them into a decline. The turians then filled the peacekeeping niche left by the once-cooperative krogan, and eventually gained a Council seat in recognition of their efforts.

Originally from the planet Palaven, turians are best known for their military role, particularly their contributions of soldiers and starships to the Citadel Fleet. They are respected for their public service ethic—it was the turians who first proposed creating C-Sec—but are sometimes seen as imperialist or rigid by other races. There is some animosity between turians and humans, largely due to the turian role in the First Contact War. This bitterness is slowly beginning to heal—as shown by the cooperation of the two races on the construction of the SSV Normandy—but many turians still resent humans, and vice versa.

 **Character Profiles:**

Accessing…

User Data Required-

User:****** *****

Password: *****

Accessing files...

Retrieving Profiles…

 **Name:** Rayna

 **Mother:** Tevos

 **Father:** Aria T'Loak

 **Aliases:**

 **Born:**

1993 Atlanta Georgia, United states, Earth - Died July 4th 2017

1959 CE/AD - Present (currently alive)

 **Affiliations:**

Asari Republics (Citizen)

Shadow broker

Aria T'loak' s Organization (Daughter and part time officer)

Systems Alliance (Adopted citizen by marriage and services)

Normandy (Squad Member)

Phoenix Corp (CEO)

 **Rank:**

 **Species:** Asari

 **Sex:** mono-gender

 **Height:** 6'0"-72"

 **Mass:** 142 lbs

 **Hair Color:** None a asari crest

 **Eye Color:** ocean blue

 **Skin Tone:** a light Indigo Blue

 **Biography:**

 **Name:** Aria T'Loak

 **Aliases:** Aria, Pirate Queen,

 **Born:**

1283 CE/AD - Present

 **Affiliations:**

Asari Republics (Citizen)

Omega and Pirate (ruler of omega and leads a pirate band)

Phoenix Corp (Board member)

 **Rank:** Omegas queen

 **Species:** Asari

 **Sex:** mono-gender

 **Height:** 5'10"-70"

 **Mass:** 136 lbs

 **Hair Color:** None a asari crest

 **Eye Color:** light blue

 **Skin Tone:** Indigo Blue (Purple-Blue)

 **Biography:**

Aria had a colourful past prior to her arrival on Omega. When she did arrive on the station, she worked as an exotic dancer at the Afterlife Club. However, this was merely a clever cover for Aria. Eventually, she killed the owner of the Afterlife Club and claimed ownership. She continued to form alliances and consolidate power before finally overthrowing the 'ruler' of Omega: the krogan she deposed, whom she derisively named The Patriarch, was spared as an example of her power to others.

Aria is very authoritative of her reign on Omega, ruling the station with an iron fist. Her organization is quite strong and her men extremely loyal. Almost nothing that happens on Omega escapes her notice, causing mercenary groups to think twice before crossing her. No matter who she deals with, she makes sure she has the upper hand in the bargaining. She has centuries of experience dealing with people who thought themselves being in better positions. Simply by observing a person, she can easily read a lot about them and usually immediately knows when they are lying. She is determined to always get the last word in a conversation, reinforcing her position and authority as Omega's ruler.

Aria has commando training and is a very powerful biotic.

 **Name:** Tevos

 **Aliases:** Counselor

 **Born:**

1406 CE/AD - Present

 **Affiliations:**

Asari Republics (Citizen)

Council member

OmniCorp (Board member)

 **Rank:** Councilor

 **Species:** Asari

 **Sex:** mono-gender

 **Height:** 5'11"-71"

 **Mass:** 139 lbs

 **Hair Color:** None a asari crest

 **Eye Color:** Hazel-brown

 **Skin Tone:** Violet

 **Biography:**

Early life  
Most of her childhood remains unknown, but it is speculated that Tevos was born on the asari homeworld Thessia sometime in 1306 CE. She had at least one younger sister and several nieces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Re:Asari Effect**

 **Book on Rise of the PHOENIX**

 **Disclaimer:** **I Do not own mass effect or any other sources used in this Fiction besides the idea and implementation of my OC Character.**

 **Warning:** **I've been known to have spelling and grammar issues throughout any story I have written. I am working on improving my skills in writing. It has Greatly dropped since I Worked on Mythical Legends my online web novel At so its been around 4 years since I have really written anything**

 **N:** **I now have a P.a.t.r.e.o.n. account for those that would like to help fund me to get more time to write but my writing is not dependent on it. Under GruntLordRyan**

 **SCHEDULE:** **Is on my Profile page and updated every so often but not daylie.**

 **A/N:**

 **This chapter is going to have time skips that may have flashbacks in future Chapters.**

 **The Character is going to OC as a SI insert.**

 **I will be creating my own Asari Lore/codex information this chapter.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Thanks for the Reviews! It keeps me writing.**

 **Guest Chapter 1 - 10/12/18**

 **I hope that you would not simply skip to the ME events. He / She would have otherwise a s it tone of time to organise a powerbase. If you are a citizen of a space level civilisation it is very logical and probably that if you have some cash base you would be able to create a whole fleets of private space ships in no time. How? By simply using technology. When you are able to produce mining drones and freighter, what stops you to produce industrial drones and robots having VI's that would first forge the minerals into various components and than simply build whole fleets using other robots. A well hidden and defended system, a bit of asteroids and maybe gas giant or two for fuel purposes, some solar stations and you have a hidden base for fleet production. A whole century or more and you have a massive amount of ships. The only problem starting cash and with the parents he /she has there is no problem. The whole matter or small fleets of ME is mainly politics and giving work to people. Manual labor and economy probably more of a block towards ship production, in most universes. I can not understand why? If you with a cash base for various items and equipments could automatically forge your own empire in such an advanced age. Most authors do not use this way of thinking leaving a massive flaw in their plots by simply thinking in a way of our primitive civilisation.**

 **Thanks Guest I'm planning on doing something like this that will start in this chapter and continue on through the story. I Agree that one could start an empire like that but… the governments would not want that to happen. So I'm not going to go and create an empire but I will build up other elements but I won't give any spoilers...**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Life of an Asari (60 Years…)**

 **~~~PREVIOUSLY~~~**

 **Thessia - 2019 CE**

I finally hit the 60 year mark yay me managed to live almost three times as long as my past life. I've been in university or at least the Asari version of it for years now and have finally Graduated with three Doctorets, two masters and a Bachelors or equivalents at least. I went for a Doctorate in Aerospace Engineering and design, Computer Engineering and Design, and finally astrophysics. For masters I went for a Business degree, and Physics. And finally for a Bachelors I went for Public relations since I was horrible at trying to be a public figure and being in crowds.

With a combination of Loans, Gambling with Quasar using the strategy from ME1, and assistance from my Parents I managed to start a company buying out a number of dieing company's along with hostile takeovers of a few promising starters. I felt sorry for a number of the people's live's I've probably ruined in the process but in the end it needed to be done. Hopefully this will help out with the Reaper war but it's good to have some backup plans… I'll Probably even help the Andromeda Initiative…

And I decided to name the company the Phoenix Corporation… With a little luck I might be able to have it live up to its name with the final Ashes of the Reaper war.

~~~PRESENT~~~

 **Thessia 2020 CE**

I was able to greatly grow and reorganize my company over the year and finally got it stable enough to begin the initial stages of my plans. Many of the Asari were surprised at the mad rush and creation of my company buying up dying companies and Hostile takeovers. Usually their methods were always long term and spread out playing it slow. But with my past human knowledge and thought process helping me I brought a new change to the game's between corporations… Time is money and Asari are slow on the uptake.

My company buyouts and hostile takeovers brought many resources with it. Factories, Shipyards, Mine's, Ships, Warehouse, and oh so much more. In a year I managed to Reorganize everything into one company with divisions but it still had a ways to go.

The first Division I created was actually quite Simple… Transportation and Delivery. Yeah it's simple and has nothing really to do with fighting the reapers but it's part of a greater plan in the long run. There were many small and large companies delivering between worlds but their ships were not specially designed for it. I planned to take a note or idea from the star wars universe like their Lucrehulk and freighter ships.

I would use my current ships as they were now to start off but I would bring in new designs where there would be the core ship design based off of the Quarian ships and average freighters in this universe while being long and thin with capsules attaching to it ranging from freight and hardware to Passenger and hanger capsules. This design I planned to use for multiple reasons, One it's more efficient in my opinion then current designs, Two multipurpose or replaceable capsules is better than unloading and loading one freighter taking more time than needed, and third and last off the top of my head was that during the reaper war they would be efficient and hopefully effective at evacuations.

That brings me to the second division that I formed in my company my Shipright division for designing and building space faring vessels. I broke it also up into branches for different purposes. There would be The design and creation of my Freighters/Transports but also Exploration, mining, Colonization and military vessels.

For the military I hoped to advance technologies and design in the long run using Ideas from other universes. my first design would be based off the V-19 Torrent starfighters as a basic template but altered to fit the mass effect technologies to see if the star wars ship designs could be converted. If it worked I planned to bring in the Y-Wing Bomber, Arc-170 Multipurpose fighter and possibly the V-wing interceptor variant converted from the Turrian fighters. I also planned to bring in the Honeycomb feature of the halo verse designed ships for long term survival and use even when gutted.

For Colonization and Exploration I planned on creating long range ships but the main purpose was to get started on working on the Andromeda Initiative technologies and vessels. In the short run I planned on improving Colonization and the distance we could travel from a mass Relay. In the long term I planned on doubling up the Initiatives size minimum and possibly as a back up if the worst should happen.

For mining vessels I planned to Improve them in multiple ways but the main plan was improving automation. Taking a note from the Geth I planned to a semi hive mind of VI's to have the vessels, platforms, and drones or mechs. I would start out with the base or foundation of the hive as individual units namely the Drones and mechs having a single simple VI controlling each individual unit. Then like a pyramid I would have a higher placed VI giving orders from a mobile platform or transport, followed by the ship's or instalation, before finally ending with the foundry/factory Installations or station's. They would have simple adaptability to improve their main purpose but they would have to be reprogrammed are heavily altered to follow another task that they were not meant for.

Besides hiring multiple races in general for the ship design and building I planned on making a deal with the Quarians. I would hire on a number of them on Pilgrimage giving them a number of options as payments beyond a paycheck. Depending on the quarians I planned to let them rent out a shipyard/shipyards at a large discount to fix and upgrade their ships. I would even offer a group of the pilgrims who work for a number of years a ship as payment though it would be spartan indesign so they could do with it as they will. In all honesty I believed that the Quarians would be best suited to fill this division or R&D.

That leads me to my R&D division to help improve everything I could while working on new creations. As it is R&D will concentrate on improving and developing my main divisions fields top prepare for the reaper war. But the byproducts would be used in civilian development when possible.

Another Division would be my Mining along with other Resource development and production. This division I would like to expand the most to assist in growing my other divisions. I also hopped to improve Farming, Hydroponics, and fuel productions.

A Division that I was nervous about creating but needed was a Security division almost like a merc band but I hopped to keep them in line. Their first purpose would be defending company site's and property. Another purpose colony protection in space or on the ground. I looked to have them considered as milita's at minimum or used as a territorial army/navy for colonies. Though with Citadel Law's it would be limited.

That brings me to my Executive Board which though it was helpful they also were at times a hinderance. I was the CEO of the company and head of the board with 49% ownership. My Mother's were also Board members as they both owned 15% each with both having representatives on the Board in their place.

The last of the company's shares where owned by a number of individuals but the remaining members of the Board varied. There was Three Matriarchs who were good friends and ally's to myself and Trevos. There was a single turian who was a retired general with the last name of Vakarian leading me to believe he may be related to Garres. There was four Salarians on the board with at least one still being a active member of the STG. The last were two Volus hopping to profit and an Elcor of all things.

 **Thessia 2030 CE**

My company has continued to grow and expand. I now had company locations on every race's homeworld along with a number of colonies. I even had an office and store on the Citadel near the presidium. Though or because company is very successful the kidnapping and Assassination attempts have grown in number beyond those trying to get me to get at my mothers. I Really don't want to remember the first time when a ship I was on was hit by Batarian slaver's/Pirates when I was thirty… That was when I took my first life and many more.

~~~FlASH BACK~~~

Shiala held me back trying to get me hide in the ventilation system, "Rayna Hide the Batarians will be in here any moment."

"No! I'm not leaving you." I cried back trying to keep myself out of the are duct.

Something slammed the door, "No time JUST LISTEN!" She shoved me in closing the grate before moving into position with my other three commando body guards.

A moment later the door exploded in wards with Batarians streaming into the room. The first few through were gunned down or biotic thrown back. Another wave rushed in being torn apart but taking a commando with them and injuring another.

A pause came as the Batarians stopped charging in insead waiting out in the hall, "Surrender we've taken the ship."

"Never!" The remaining commando said while Shiala tried to patch up their downed member.

"Everyone on board is now property of the Hegemony. You will willingly serve your better's or you will die!"

In response the Commando shot a Batarian who was peeking through the opening.

I could hear the Batarians arguing before three or four spheres were thrown into the room before blinding those in the room. I covered my eyes while trying to rub the blindness away. I froze as the commando's and Shiala tried to fight off the Batarians with little success.

After a few more minutes the sound died down with the Batarians placing callers on Shiala and the injured Commando with the other Commando being executed from continued resistance.

Another Batarian walked in with strange markings on his armor that the others didn't have.

He looked around for a moment seeing the new slaves before turning to another batarian with a painted stripe on his armor, "Where's the girl?"

"We haven't found her yet sir." the Batarian answered nervously.

"She is the main target the rest are a bonus. Find her or the Hegemony will have your head." the first growled threatening.

After a moment I began to crawl back through the are ducts staying away from the fans. After a bit I came to a dead end.

"What do I do, What do I do?! Shiala…" I cried to myself looking for a way out.

A moment later a grate under my feet fell out from under me. I crashed into a dark room crying out in pain and shock before rolling and climbing to my feet. Taking a few step's with my arms out blindly searching my surroundings I fell over something on the floor. Looking at what tripped me I froze seeing a dead asari staring at me.

A door to the room slid open breaking me from my frozen trance. Hiding behind a crate I listened while looking around at my now lit surroundings.

"Do you see anything?" a Batarian asked another.

"No." another voice answered.

"Keep looking."

I looked for somewhere to hide or a weapon. Pausing I found a Pistol lose in the dead Asaris hand. Sliding forward I grabbed the gun. As I lifted it up and began to move behind cover something grabbed me from behind.

"Found her!" The Batarian spat in her face.

Instinctively reaction in fright I lifted the Pistol pressing it to his head.

"What are…" he never finished as I pulled the trigger.

I froze for a moment before the other Batarian yelled, "You Bitch! Your dead."

I was hit by something sending me to the floor. Looking back up I saw the Batarian begin to lift his rifle to bash me in the face. Pulling the pistol back around I repeatedly began pulling the trigger screaming until it overheated in my hands.

I was covered in blood head to toe with two dead Batarians at my feet. After staring at them for a minute or so I threw up on the floor and the nearest body. After dry heaving I slowly got to my feet. Robotically I checked the gun before heading to another vent.

I went on to kill a number of Batarians with the last being the Batarian with the painted stripe. He along with his partner were screaming at the ghostly sight of my blood covered form. With their deaths I used their omni tools to release shiala and the others…

After we killed the remaining Batarians and found their orders and paper trail leading to the Batarian Hegemony as the master minds… I cried myself to sleep in Shiala's arms.

Later I asked Shiala and my mothers will it ever get better… easier. Shiala said no it will always be with me. Tevos wouldn't give me a straight answer only trying to comfort me. While Aria's words staid with me.

"It will get easier… But you will never forget. Rayna… don't lose yourself… It won't end well. I should know…"

~~~PRESENT~~~

Mother... Tevos has finally been elected as a Citadel Counselor when the last Asari Councilor stepped down. With her moving to the citadel we were not able to see each other as much due to my continues training and running a company.

Aria has continued to grow in power in the terminus systems and even destroyed a number of Batarian Slaver and Pirate bands in retaliation of the multiple attempts to get at me.

 **Council space 2067 CE**

My company has Become one of the lead Corporations out there being well known for the quality of its goods and customer service. It has also been know to buyout or run its competition into the ground. But this year I planned to step up my company's game by starting a colonie at the border of Asari space and the Terminus systems near Illum. Going through the Councils process of applying for rights took awhile but in the end was successful.

The system my corporations colonizing was discovered and surveyed almost ten years ago showing much promis. There was seven planets in the system with the 2nd from the star supporting life. There was also three gas giants with the rest being Barren but mineral rich worlds with plenty of moons.

The main planet I planned was obvious due to supporting life. It was a young tropical world much like Thessia but also had a few other regions on its super continent and Australia sized island to remind me of earth. Its two moons had a great effect on the oceans tides.

The world was beautiful and hopefully will be helpful in the long run once developed. The initial plan's were to bring in portable facilities before building up permanent infrastructure and cities.

 **Omega Nebula, Sahrabarik system, June 2073 CE**

With my company practically running itself now with just my oversite things were coming along. The Deal with the Quarians even was a great success but still controversial to others views. The Ship Designs were also a success though they mostly didn't look much like their starwars source of ideas.

Trevos has also had a great career as the Asari Councilor working with many Matriarchs as her allies such as Matriarch Benezia.

I was a surprise when I found out Aria was pregnant with my coming sister Liselle. Her position as Omega's queen also became unstable in the process. Though she managed to keep things in hand until the month of Liselle's birth when Aria had to leave fora a time.

I sat out there for hours with Tevos waiting on an Asari Cruiser er mothers yacht, "I hope she's doing ok."

Tevos gave a nervous laugh, "I'm sure she's fine."

I could only nod before reading over Shiala's reports from back on the colony on my omni tool to distract myself. It wasn't helping…

I got up and began passing again causing Tevos to sigh and grumble to herself, "Sit back down fool girl."

I laughed but sat back down holding each other close.

Tevos leaned back smiling, "You know Aria did the exact thing you've been doing when you were born."

"Really and that is?" I questioned while smiling.

"She wore a hole in the floor from constant passing." she laughed.

A moment later an Acolyte walked in smiling before bowing, "they made it through and lady Arai is now resting if you would like to see them."

We both got to our feet before heading through the door.

I stopped after entering the room as I watched Tevos kiss and comfort Aria they looked lovingly at each other and their daughter.

Soon Aria spotted me, "Come over here and meet your sister Rayna."

Slowly I walked forward opposite Tevos looking down at the little bundle in Aria's arms. Smiling down I slowly reached out to her pausing a moment while Liselle's little hand weakly grabbed my finger her eye's shining brightly up at me.

I Coud no I… well yes i coud at the little one.

Aria smiled nervously looking down before looking at Tevos a moment, "Rayna would you like to hold her?"

I froze looking into her eyes for a moment unsure for a moment, "I … I would love to."

Holding my sister I grew worried for her… I promised I would protect her with everything I had.

 **Colony Vaeliv 2096 CE**

The Colony has grown much over the years and now head my Company's headquarters. The local security forces were also quite numerous and have pushed back a number of Slaver's, Pirates, and merc bands. The new Ships showing their worth along with positive training.

The gas giants had plenty of fuel depots and production facilities. While the rest of the system had stations, and Mine's popping up all Colony now had a population of 3 million with the system all together populating just over 5 million.

With the success of my growing company and improving technologies I was going to move on to the next phase of my plan. Thanks to the success of the automation of mining and production equipment I managed to slip away resources to begin building up Ships, Mechs, and other tools of war in preparation for the reapers in less than a Century… 89 more years till the war 85 years until Sarin and the Attack on the citadel.

 **Colony Vaeliv 2157 CE**

With my information networks and Probes around Relay 314 showing signs of unknown craft and Turian activity I began to move. It's time to finally meet humanity. To think its been about two centuries since my reincarnation and seeing another human being.

Looking up from my terminal I looked at Shiala who I had just called into my office, "Prepare my ship and her escorts."

Shiala looked confused at my strict tone, "What is it Rayna?"

I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose, "There is a first contact scenario on play and the Turians seem to want to start a war."

Shiala nodded before rushing out the door. Slowly I turned to look out my office window over my colony. The future events begining to play out… I wished I had more time.

"Well here comes the creation of Cerberus."

 **Story Information or Codex:**

 **Asari**

The asari, native to the planet Thessia, are often considered the most influential and respected sentient species in the galaxy, and are known for their elegance, diplomacy, and biotic aptitude. This is partly due to the fact that the asari were among the earliest races to achieve interstellar flight after the Protheans, and the first to discover and settle the Citadel.

A mono-gender race, the asari are distinctly feminine in appearance and possess maternal instincts. Their unique physiology, expressed in a millennium-long lifespan and the ability to reproduce with a partner of any gender or species, gives them a conservative yet convivial attitude toward other races. Favoring compromise and cooperation over conflict, the asari were instrumental in proposing and founding the Citadel Council and have been at the heart of galactic society ever since.

 **Turian**

Known for their militaristic and disciplined culture, the turians were the third race to join the Citadel Council. They gained their Council seat after defeating the hostile krogan for the Council during the Krogan Rebellions. The turians deployed a salarian-created biological weapon called the genophage, which virtually sterilised the krogan and sent them into a decline. The turians then filled the peacekeeping niche left by the once-cooperative krogan, and eventually gained a Council seat in recognition of their efforts.

Originally from the planet Palaven, turians are best known for their military role, particularly their contributions of soldiers and starships to the Citadel Fleet. They are respected for their public service ethic—it was the turians who first proposed creating C-Sec—but are sometimes seen as imperialist or rigid by other races. There is some animosity between turians and humans, largely due to the turian role in the First Contact War. This bitterness is slowly beginning to heal—as shown by the cooperation of the two races on the construction of the SSV Normandy—but many turians still resent humans, and vice versa.

 **Character Profiles:**

Accessing…

User Data Required-

User:****** *****

Password: *****

Accessing files...

Retrieving Profiles…

 **Name:** Rayna

 **Mother:** Tevos

 **Father:** Aria T'Loak

 **Aliases:**

 **Born:**

1993 Atlanta Georgia, United states, Earth - Died July 4th 2017

1959 CE/AD - Present (currently alive)

 **Affiliations:**

Asari Republics (Citizen)

Shadow broker

Aria T'loak' s Organization (Daughter and part time officer)

Systems Alliance (Adopted citizen by marriage and services)

Normandy (Squad Member)

Phoenix Corp (CEO)

 **Rank:**

 **Species:** Asari

 **Sex:** mono-gender

 **Height:** 6'0"-72"

 **Mass:** 142 lbs

 **Hair Color:** None a asari crest

 **Eye Color:** ocean blue

 **Skin Tone:** a light Indigo Blue

 **Biography:**

 **Name:** Aria T'Loak

 **Aliases:** Aria, Pirate Queen,

 **Born:**

1283 CE/AD - Present

 **Affiliations:**

Asari Republics (Citizen)

Omega and Pirate (ruler of omega and leads a pirate band)

Phoenix Corp (Board member)

 **Rank:** Omegas queen

 **Species:** Asari

 **Sex:** mono-gender

 **Height:** 5'10"-70"

 **Mass:** 136 lbs

 **Hair Color:** None a asari crest

 **Eye Color:** light blue

 **Skin Tone:** Indigo Blue (Purple-Blue)

 **Biography:**

Aria had a colourful past prior to her arrival on Omega. When she did arrive on the station, she worked as an exotic dancer at the Afterlife Club. However, this was merely a clever cover for Aria. Eventually, she killed the owner of the Afterlife Club and claimed ownership. She continued to form alliances and consolidate power before finally overthrowing the 'ruler' of Omega: the krogan she deposed, whom she derisively named The Patriarch, was spared as an example of her power to others.

Aria is very authoritative of her reign on Omega, ruling the station with an iron fist. Her organization is quite strong and her men extremely loyal. Almost nothing that happens on Omega escapes her notice, causing mercenary groups to think twice before crossing her. No matter who she deals with, she makes sure she has the upper hand in the bargaining. She has centuries of experience dealing with people who thought themselves being in better positions. Simply by observing a person, she can easily read a lot about them and usually immediately knows when they are lying. She is determined to always get the last word in a conversation, reinforcing her position and authority as Omega's ruler.

Aria has commando training and is a very powerful biotic.

 **Name:** Tevos

 **Aliases:** Counselor

 **Born:**

1406 CE/AD - Present

 **Affiliations:**

Asari Republics (Citizen)

Council member

OmniCorp (Board member)

 **Rank:** Councilor

 **Species:** Asari

 **Sex:** mono-gender

 **Height:** 5'11"-71"

 **Mass:** 139 lbs

 **Hair Color:** None a asari crest

 **Eye Color:** Hazel-brown

 **Skin Tone:** Violet

 **Biography:**

Early life  
Most of her childhood remains unknown, but it is speculated that Tevos was born on the asari homeworld Thessia sometime in 1306 CE. She had at least one younger sister and several nieces.


	4. Chapter 4 Interlude

**Re:Asari Effect**

 **Book on Rise of the PHOENIX**

 **Disclaimer:** I Do not own mass effect or any other sources used in this Fiction besides the idea and implementation of my OC Character.

 **Warning:** I've been known to have spelling and grammar issues throughout any story I have written. I am working on improving my skills in writing. It has Greatly dropped since I Worked on Mythical Legends my online web novel At so its been around 4 years since I have really written anything

 **N:** I now have a P.a.t.r.e.o.n. account for those that would like to help fund me to get more time to write but my writing is not dependent on it. Under GruntLordRyan

 **SCHEDULE:** Is on my Profile page and updated every so often but not daylie.

 **A/N:**

This chapter is going to have time skips that may have flashbacks in future Chapters.

The Character is going to OC as a SI insert.

I will be creating my own Asari Lore/codex information this chapter.

 **REVIEWS:**

Thanks for the Reviews! It keeps me writing.

 **Chapter 3.5**

 **Interlude and Adventures of little Ray(Rayna)**

 **~~~PREVIOUSLY~~~**

 **Colony Vaeliv 2157 CE**

With my information networks and Probes around Relay 314 showing signs of unknown craft and Turian activity I began to move. It's time to finally meet humanity. To think its been about two centuries since my reincarnation and seeing another human being.

Looking up from my terminal I looked at Shiala who I had just called into my office, "Prepare my ship and her escorts."

Shiala looked confused at my strict tone, "What is it Rayna?"

I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose, "There is a first contact scenario on play and the Turians seem to want to start a war."

Shiala nodded before rushing out the door. Slowly I turned to look out my office window over my colony. The future events beginning to play out… I wished I had more time.

"Well here comes the creation of Cerberus."

 **~~~Interlude~~~**

 **Tevos POV**

Tevos had met Aria in her maiden years who had been hired on as a guard due to her commando training. They grew close over the Centuries until they finally decided to take their relationship to a new level even when their career choices kept each other apart months at a time as Aria left off to the terminus systems and Tevos raised through the political landscape.

After a few decades they planned to start a family as they were well into their matron stage. Both wanted daughters having sisters or cousins already raising families. This lead to the birth of Rayna the little star that came to brighten her heart.

 **Thessia 1959 CE**

Tevos was sore and exhausted but nothing mattered beyond her first born daughter that she cradled in her arms. Her little Rayna had been crying loudly like what was expected but she quickly grew quiet with sniffles as she began to open her eyes.

That's when Tevos heart grew warm at the first sight of her daughters ocean blue eyes. She couldn't help but smile and cooed lightly tapping her button nose, "That's my little girl. I've been waiting for you, It took some time but We came up with the perfect name… my little Rayna!"

Tevos was drawn by the noise of someone running into the room. Another tired but loving smile came to her as Aria her love and Mother(Father) of her child came to a stop a few steps away from the medical bed.

Aria looked on with a nervous smile and cupped hands before walking forward, "Love would you like to hold our little Rayna?" Tevos asked.

Aria paused for a moment before slowly reaching her arms forward, "I would love to."

 **Aria's POV**

Aria Paced back and forth in the waiting room nervously biting on the tip of her thumbs nail. Tevos had been in there for hours with no news of how things have been going. She barely paid any attention to Tevos's siblings, Nieces, and cousins sitting around the room.

"What's taking so long!... Is she alright?" she asked to herself before looking at the door then went back to pacing.

Moments later a nurse came in with a bright smile.

Everyone in the room stood up or stopped what they were doing expecting good news. Aria slowly moved forward a few steps. Questions flew stopping the nurse for a moment as her mouth opened.

"Calm down. Both are stable the delivery went just fine and there are no signs of complication. The Baby is looks to be in perfect health from poliminary scans."

The room broke into excited whispers while Aria moved forward first, "Can I see them?"

The nurse paused for a moment as she turned to leave, "Aria right?"

"Yes…"

The nurse smiled again, "You can head in but Tevos will need time to rest so be care…"

Aria quickly moved forwards missing the last of the nurses sentence heading for Tevos's room. It seemed to take forever before she reached the room. Stopping she stared at a exhausted Tevos and their daughter in her arms. Slowly a smile spread across her face as Tevos looked up at her.

Slowly she moved forward as her love offered her to hold Rayna. Slowly safely lifting her daughter warmth spread from her heart. She now had two people to love and protect in this dark and twisted world of hers.

 **A few months later…**

 **Tevos POV**

She new it was a bit early but she couldn't help it she began to try and get Rayna to say her first words with baby talk.

"Can you say Mama… Mama." she asked holding her close.

"Ma… Mama!" Rayna just barely able to say.

Tevos froze in a brief moment of shock before smiling and holding Rayna close kissing her forhead.

"That's my baby girl!"

 **2 months later...**

It's been almost a week since Aria left once again back to omega. Tevos had also gotten back to work and worked tirelessly to catch back up while also trying to spend time with her daughter. She had to leave her daughter in her Acolytes hands for a good portion of the day.

She came home to a shocking sight. Rayna had used some furniture as a support as she tried to walk. Spotting her Rayna gave her a shining smile before slowly walking towards her. Tevos caught her before she was able to fall, "My Baby Girls first Steps! I can't wait to tell Aria."

 **Thessia - 1960 CE**

Tevos was nervous it was time to start working on Rayna's Mind Melding capabilities. She so desperately hopped her daughter did not end up as an 'Ardat Yakshi'.

Holding Rayna in her arms Tevos whispered, "Embrace Eternity!"

Tevos felt her daughters emotions while she looked for any signs of damage to her mind. After a few minutes with no changes she went deeper while beginning to send information and basic instincts on how to use their races gift. Eventually they would move on to language and how to properly take care of oneself.

Before she could close her mind off from Rayna finishing up she began to see flashes of pale skinned Asari like beginnings and other brief images. Tevos paused as the connection severed wondered what that was from Rayna's thoughts bleeding over. Believing that it was her daughters imaginative mind she dropped the though and forgot the entire mater until it continued to happen in further sessions.

Two weeks later Rayna spoke her first sentence, "Mama when will you teach me to read?"

 **Thessia - 1965 CE**

Both Tevos and Aria began to notice the thirst and ability to soak up knowledge as Rayna began her lessons. She seemed to jump months if not years through the average asaris education. Rayna even managed to do her own personal research and keep notes with whatever it is since Rayna read a large amount of subjects.

With the Rate she was learning and Rayna now reaching 6 years of age, it was time to begin looking for tutors. since it was unsafe for Rayna to go to public school besides being leagues ahead of most those her age.

For some reason her daughter began asking for someone named Shiala to teach her. The only one she could think of was Shiala a young maiden commando almost 150 years old that Benezia and Aethyta had been talking about. Looking her up showed that she was a skilled young woman.

 **Thessia - 1975 CE**

Tevos watched as Shiala and Rayna did their daily run around the Compound with worry. Rayna was skilled and smart young girl but she was antisocial. The girl would hardly interact with anyone her age let alone willingly leave the compound. She had asked Shiala to try and convince her since Rayna didn't want to listen on the matter and she could never figure out when to bring it up.

Tevos was also worried about Rayna over taxing herself with her busy schedule and workouts. Her friend Aethyta was excited about someone working so hard to improve themself while also at such a young age. She even began to talk Tevos into allowing her to work with Rayna.

 **Thessia - 1983 CE**

Tevos spent an hour trying to find Rayna after coming home from work. None of the Acolytes knew where she was but knew she hadn't left the compound. Eventually she found her on one of the upper balconies. She froze at the sight before her anger began to build.

"RAYNA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF?!"

Rayna shrank back from her, "This… I aint… Sorry." she slurred out before beginning to cry.

Slowly walking forward she asked, "Where did you get the Alcohol?"

Rayna wouldn't look her in the eye's for a moment, "I… I know… where Mama… Where Aria Keeps… her stash."

Tevos growled in anger 'really love you just had to keep a stash where Rayna could find it. I'm going to have some words with her.' scooping up her daughter she sat on a bench before slightly rocking Rayna back and forth, "Hunny why?"

"I Can't… Take it anymore!" she sobbed.

Tevos sighed sadly while rubbing her back, "What's wrong?

Rayna went on describing nightmares that seemed impossible but she remembered a few glimpses of such images in their Melds but didn't wish to push her. Tevos began to think there may be something to this but for now she had to calm her daughter.

"Shu… Shu… Whatever these dreams are their just dreams."

Rayna shook her head, "NO! They… They happen every night the same ones over and over."

Tevos asked further details listening to every word. This sounded like a wild and active imagination but with the meld's details… these emotions… something is going on here and she needed to find out what. Most likely it's nothing but could she really take the chance.

 **Thessia - 1989 CE**

 **Tevos POV-**

When Tevos got word about the ship Rayna was on being intercepted by Batarian slavers she just wanted to drop her meeting with the Batarian representative over a colonization dispute. When she looked at the Batarian he gave her a knowing smile.

"The system belongs to the Hegemony then." he said starting to get up.

Tevos gave a emotionless smile yet anger could be felt radiating off of her, "No I don't believe so. The Asari Republics have already been colonizing the system for over 3 years. We're not about to hand it over now or…"

The Batarian growled, "That system is meant for the Hegemony. It Borders our colonized space and help provide us with the resources we need."

Tevos anger only grew over the next few hours until Shiala messaged her with the Batarian documents attached. After reading them for a moment a feral smile crossed her face. Looking to the Batarian He gulped nervously having read his own message.

"It looks like the colony stays in our hands. Now let's talk about these crimes the Hegemonyhas committed shall we."

 **Aria POV-**

A group of Batarians barged into her club demanding a meeting with her. Slowly walking down from her lounge area she glared down at them with her men waiting for a command while the customers streamed out.

"What do you want trash." she spat.

The Batarian smiled while sending a data file over to her omni tool, "We got our hands on a… Asari Child and if you don't step down and submit things will get… Messy."

Looking at the information cold anger began to bleed through her neutral look, "You dare FUCK with me?!"

"Omega is ours now with everyone on it." the Batarian went on. "Drop your weapons…"

"I don't Think so." Aria growled.

The Batarian looked back at his men for a moment stumped, "You will do as we say or your Daughter dies."

"What is my one rule?!"

"Your rules no longer…" the Batarian began to say gripping his gun.

"What is my ONE RULE?!" she said while glaring down the now backing up Batarian. While her men began to shift around ready for what they new was to come.

"Now see here…"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ARIA." spat rapidly drawing her pistol and unloaded it into the Batarians skull.

The rest of the Batarians raised their guns while Aria spat on the corpse, "I wouldn't do that now if i were you. You're surrounded and on my turf."

The Batarians looked nervously around at all Aria's men had their weapons leveled on them. Slowly they dropped their guns as Aria walked back up to her Lounge.

"Boy's take the trash out would you." she said as she began sending orders over her omni tool.

After dragging them out into the back alley before executing them all. Soon a large number of Hegemony funded Pirates and Slaver's were decimated with as a warning to leave a message. The Hegemony has broke her one rule.

 **Thessia - 2019 CE**

Tevos and Aria couldn't be more proud of their little girl. She flew through schooling like it was nothing but was even more surprising and that we happily supported was sending her to university under multiple degrees. Just like her previous years she flew through the classes with flying colors.

After her graduation she came to us with a plan and dream to own a company. She took the needed classes and gained the necessary experience. We helped improve her plans and helped finance her start up but we could not imagine the growth rate she took the company at. At first it worried us seeming to rush but the evidence of success kept us quiet. But for some strange reason Rayna named her company after a immortal firebird from the myths of our goddess.

And When things finally settled in 2020 Aria and Tevos selected a representative to represent them on the board with not enough time due to their work. Tevos was working on trying to gain the Asari's councilors position on the citadel council while Aria took more control of Omega and the Terminus regions around it.

 **Citadel - 2157 CE**

 **(First Contact - shanxi - Relay 314 Incident)**

 **Tevos POV**

Tevos nervously stood in front of her offices holo projector trying to talk her daughter out of this foolishness but with little success.

"Rayna please don't do this. We have a delegation forming as we speak. The Hierarchy won't get away with this."

"I'm sorry but I can't not while innocents are slaughtered." Rayna shook my head sadly.

"You don't know that."

"Mother Desolas Arterius attacked and destroyed an entire flotilla without warning, But the worst part is that it is a first contact scenario."

Tevos lowered her head while a shaking fist to her chest, "We are sending a delegation we still have time."

Rayna looked off to the side, "Mother I must do this before to many have died. Relations will be bad as it is but hopefully I can prevent the situation from getting worse."

"Rayna Please!" Tevos voice broke with worry.

"I'm sorry mother we're about to hit the relay. I'll contact you when I can."

"Rayna…" she tried again while but the line was disconnected.

"Why won't you listen to me?!" She cried covering her face with her hands.

Slowly she took deep steady breaths to calm herself thinking everything over while heading for her desk. Sitting down she went over the information once more while selecting the needed personnel to send as a delegation for peace talks and preventing further conflict.

Pausing for a moment things began to click into place from over the last two centuries with her daughter but it only brought up more questions than answers.

First was the images and thought that bleed over in their mind melds over the years until Rayna was more experienced. They held the very image of the descriptions of this race that was discovered. They were so detailed for not having met them let alone it being so long since it started.

The second was Rayna's drunken ramblings of her twenty-fourth year. She went into detail of many things random things and events. But now a race and event she had described seemed to be taking place here and now.

Then there are things that she has let slip and all this preparation for something… This war with... with… Aria and I need to have a discussion with Rayna the moment She gets back. I can no longer push this off or think of it as her wild imaginations… and if its all true…

"Goddess Help Us!"

 **\- Stories of Little Ray(Rayna) -**

 **Rayna's Breakfast singularity…**

 **\- Tevos POV**

Tevos Sat at the table eating breakfast while reading reports off her omni-tool. Rayna sat in her chair finishing up her breakfast not even leaving a mess like the rest her age. Tevos didn't notice after a few minutes of boredom Rayna began to try to practice her biotics at the table.

It is well-known that Asari are natural biotics able to use their abilities without amps to an extent. Amps usually are given around their 80th birthday so the body is developed enough for implantation without risks. The Amps were more to assist in precision and extended stamina instead of brute forcing or overpowering natural biotics.

The objects shifted on the table for a moment causing Tevos to look over to Rayna for a moment.

"Rayna did you kick the table dear?"

"No…" Rayna shook her head with wide eyes.

Tevos shook her head and began to read before the table shook again.

"Rayna Please stop it, I'm trying to work here." she said not looking up this time.

Rayna sat fiddling around while swinging her legs for a few minutes before trying again.

Tevos hummed to herself as a singularity began to form above Rayna's bowl. The singularity bareilly formed for a moment with a flash and shaking objects. Looking up and around to see what the flash was she didn't see anything so turned back to her tablet.

A moment later the flash returned lasting longer causing Tevos to drop her arm to look around. After not finding anything again she brought her omni tool back up to read the next report on a trade dispute.

A moment later a full singularity took formed above the table sending everything flying about table, Chairs, dishes, and food with Tevos and Rayna in the middle of it all. Tevos freaked out for a moment giving a unexpected squeal of surprise. Rayna Just laughed while pretending to swim in the air.

Tevos laughed for a moment at the sight before giving a glare at Rayna, "Really, Stop this now."

Rayna just laughed pushing off the table before doing a breaststroke to try to get to a piece of floating fruit.

Tevos serious look broke again slightly at the sight of her bringing the small fruit to her mouth, "Rayna Stop this."

"No! This is fun!" before she began laughing.

Tevos growled, "Stop it this instant or your grounded."

Rayna froze before canceling the singularity dropping everything to the ground. Tevos easily landed on her feet while Rayna stumbled to her knees.

Tevos sighed looking around at the sight, "Really now look at this mess."

Rayna wouldn't meet her eyes looking down at the ground rocking back and forth with her arms behind her back, "Sorry…"

"Go to your room I'll be up in a minute." Tevos shook her head bringing up her omni tool to call her acolytes to help clean up the mess.

Tevos watched her begin to leave for a moment before looking away. A moment later a piece of smashed fruit flew into her face from a Biotic Pull.

"RAYNA!" Tevos growled as the girl ran giggling out of the room. Tevos giving chase with a smile beginning to spread across her face ignoring the work for now.

 **Rayna's First Biotic Charge!**

 **-Aria's POV**

Aria after three months was finally able to find time to Visit Tevos and Rayna. She had wanted to spend more time with her family but running a criminal empire and keeping it secure took up most of her time.

Getting out of the air car Aria smiled as she deactivated her omni-tool and headed for the door. Opening the door expecting Tevos to be waiting but was shocked to find mayhem. Acolytes ran around like chickens with their heads cut off while Tevos lead the chase for little Rayna who was running around vanishing and popping up moments later feet away.

Aria slowly pulled out her omni-tool and began recording as Rayna running in a dipper appeared from behind the couch running in the opposite direction that Tevos was. Moments later the giggling of the little tike would once again draw their attention.

Running into the hall Rayna glowed for a moment before vanishing causing things to fall and appearing feet away hiding in a doorway that her pursuers soon passed. Moment's latter she ran back into the room laughing. Soon the girl was popping in and out of the doors of the hallway like one of those kid shows making a mess from her biotic charges.

After minutes of watching this Aria couldn't keep the laughter back anymore and began a bout of hysterical laughter while holding her stomach drawing Rayna's Attention.

"MAMA ARA!" Rayna squealed running to her.

"RAYNA!" Aria took a step forward to crouch down and lift her up.

Spinning her around Rayna continued to squeal with laughter.

"How's my little girl been?" she nuzzled her nose.

"I've been good." answered Rayna with a bright smile.

"Really and what was that I just watched? Hmm…" she nodded to the entrance hall.

"Practice!" Rayna said while watching the Acolytes begin to put stuff back while Tevos headed their way.

"Practicing what hmmm… Making a mess, Playing a game?"

"No Biotics." Rayna shook her head.

Tevos growled coming up and flicking Rayna's forehead, "Really now. what did I tell you about Biotics inside the house?"

"Not to do it inside." she said sheepishly.

Aria kissed Tevos to calm her and because she missed her. Rayna Always knew how to brighten her days… and she should probably begin teaching her a thing or two about pranks… NO I mean Biotics.

 **POSSIBLE FUTURE ADVENTURES**

Rayna Lost on the Citadel…

Rayna's First Visit to the Citadel just what could go wrong?

Rayna Sneaks into Omega!

Board and looking for something new Rayna ditches Shiala and her Guards While Tevos is away to go visit Aria.

Rayna and Uncle Wrex

Lost and being chased by some gangs on Omega Rayna Runs into a big bad but friendly Krogan.

Rayna Crashes Fleet and the Flotilla Production

Rayna finds her self as a side character in Fleet and the Flotilla while looking around the Citadel on one of her adventures.

Rayna and the Adventures of Blasto!

Ryana Sneaks onto the Set of Blasto.

Rayna and the Asari Fear of Sushi (Bust not going forward they are Mammals!)

Tevos decided to take Rayna to a restaurant after one of her meeting on the citadel.

-Rayna loved sushi in her past life and eats all she can

-Tevos and other Asari look on nervously at it

-Rayna jokes about eating cousins while laughing it off

-Tevos joins in while others lose appetite

Rayna and her Digital friends!

Rayna sends coded messages onto the net and contacts the geth


	5. Chapter 5

**Re** :Asari **Effect**

 **Book on** Rise **of the PHOENIX**

Disclaimer: I Do not own mass effect or any other sources used in this Fiction besides the idea and implementation of my OC Character.

Warning: I've been known to have spelling and grammar issues throughout any story I have written. I am working on improving my skills in writing. It has Greatly dropped since I Worked on Mythical Legends my online web novel At so its been around 4 years since I have really written anything

N: I now have a P.a.t.r.e.o.n. account for those that would like to help fund me to get more time to write but my writing is not dependent on it. Under GruntLordRyan

SCHEDULE: Is on my Profile page and updated every so often but not daily.

A/N:

This chapter is going to have time skips that may have flashbacks in future Chapters.

The Character is going to OC as a SI insert.

I will be creating my own Asari Lore/codex information this chapter.

REVIEWS:

Thanks for the Reviews! It keeps me writing.

 **Chapter 4**

 **First Contact Relay 314**

 **~~~PREVIOUSLY~~~**

 **Colony Vaeliv 2157 CE**

With my information networks and Probes around Relay 314 showing signs of unknown craft and Turian activity I began to move. It's time to finally meet humanity. To think its been about two centuries since my reincarnation and seeing another human being.

Looking up from my terminal I looked at Shiala who I had just called into my office, "Prepare my ship and her escorts."

Shiala looked confused at my strict tone, "What is it Rayna?"

I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose, "There is a first contact scenario on play and the Turians seem to want to start a war."

Shiala nodded before rushing out the door. Slowly I turned to look out my office window over my colony. The future events beginning to play out… I wished I had more time.

"Well here comes the creation of Cerberus."

 **~~~PRESENT~~~**

I stood on the bridge of my Asari Cybaen Class Cruiser the Dawning light looking over the graphic display where a hologram of my mother was shown.

"Rayna please don't do this. We have a delegation forming as we speak. The Hierarchy won't get away with this."

"I'm sorry but I can't not while innocents are slaughtered." I shook my head sadly.

"You don't know that."

"Mother Desolas Arterius attacked and destroyed an entire flotilla without warning, But the worst part is that it is a first contact scenario."

Tevos lowered her head while a shaking fist to her chest, "We are sending a delegation we still have time."

I looked back towards the front of the bridge seeing the mass Relay 314 drawing near, "Mother I must do this before to many have died. Relations will be bad as it is but hopefully I can prevent the situation from getting worse."

"Rayna Please!" Tevos voice broke with worry.

"I"m sorry mother we're about to hit the relay. I'll contact you when I can."

"Rayna…" she tried again while I disconnect the line.

The holographic projection reverted to Show the space around us with markers for my Two Escort Frigates Vak'tyr class heading towards the relay.

I turned to Shiala who stepped up next to me, "Are you sure you want to do this Rayna?"

I closed my eyes while nodding, "Yes Shiala I need to do this. As it is there's going to be bad blood between the Hierarchy and hu… this new race."

Shiala nodded keeping eye contact with me, "What's the plan then?"

I nodded towards the forward bridge while beginning to walk, "First I plan to try a diplomatic approach when heading in system."

I looked at the glowing Mass Relay before turning to Shiala who had a skeptical look as she began to speak, "Hmm might work but, what do you think?"

"No it won't." I shook my head while pulling up my omni tool interface.

Shiala froze for a moment, "Then why?"

I sighed, "Following procedure so nothing comes back to bight us. Plus Desolas plans to gain a new client or protectorate race if you will. I also got word that some artifact with connections to the Temple of Palaven is involved somehow."

Shiala shook her head for a moment, "He wants to test it or something doesn't he?"

I nodded, "Along those lines."

Shiala looked out the view port again, "So what will we do then after diplomacy fails?"

"We Stall them the best we can while trying to get in contact with who ever this race is."

Shiala smiled, "could go either way and that's not counting if the turian fleet get's a little trigger happy. They do outnumber us with around 13 ships or so."

I gave Shiala a sad smile, "either way be prepared for a fight."

I looked over to my ships captain Sacara and nodded, "Take us through the Relay."

She only nodded back before giving orders, "prep for relay jump!"

As she continued I moved to the side out of the way for a moment finishing up my message before setting it to send when in range.

Walking back towards the center of the bridge I watched as the relay began to react. The rings begin to accelerate while the energy within brightened a bit more. As we drew closer a stream light reach out before the view changed to streaks of light for a breaf few moment's before returning to normal space.

"Set course for the Habited planet and the Turian fleet." I ordered while looking over the holographic display showing more and more information as my ships continued to scan the region. More and more planets and astral bodies(Planets, moons, star, etc.) began to form on the display.

As we flew further in system more information kept appearing most of which was not as important at the moment. Finally the information I needed came on display. The Turian fleet in orbit with one even firing a round at the surface. "keep the recording's as evidence with backups. Sacara jump us into orbit but with a decent distance between us and the turians."

I pressed a button on the display, "Ground Teem's prepare for Departure."

An Asari Technician turned from her and her partner salarians display, "Ma'am The Turian fleet is hailing us."

I nodded turning back to my display and activated the communications link on my terminal.

"Ah Desolas it's a..." I began to say.

"What are you doing here this is a Hierarchy operation?!" He growled with spittle flying from his mouth.

I paused for a moment in irritation.

 **Turian Flag Ship – Shanxi Orbit 2157 CE**

Desolas growled as he watched another round fired at the surface having gotten annoyed by the amount of time it took to use Debris and what ever else they could use. This resistance was a thorn in his side that should have long since been put down.

A commotion soon drew his attention, "Sir a number of Asari Vessels have just appeared in system!"

Desolas slammed a fist down on the council looking over the officers shoulder, "It's to soon! We needed to gain control of these primativs and recover the artifact."

Walking back to his own display he noticed the hatch at the back of the bridge open as Tela Vasir walked in turning off her Omni tool.

Desolas stomped forward, "Do you know anything about this Vasir?!"

Vasir raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Nothing to my knowledge though it seems the council has been alerted by the STG about the first contact situation."

Desolas turned around from her before moving back to where he was, "Hail them!"

Moments later an Asari he easily recognized appeared on the display and began to talk.

"Ah Desolas it's a..." The Asari Began.

"What are you doing here this is a Hierarchy operation?!" He growled with spittle flying from his mouth.

"I'm here to end the hostilities between you and the new species." she awnsered.

Desolas shook his head, "They have activated a relay against Citadel laws. We are only upholding the laws."

The Asari only glared at him, "Law's they have no knowledge of. This is first Contact with a new species as you well know!"

Desolas waved if off, "Semantics these primitives have broken the law's and they'll be punished for it. Besides What is a company CEO doing out here as a diplomat? Hmm."

Rayna paused for a moment, "I'm here to stop hostilities until the Citadels diplomatic team get's here within 48 hours."

Desolas smiled, "So you are trying to interfere with a Hierarchy operation while having no authority to back you. Why don't I just arrest you for interference under a Hierarchy and Citadel law."

Rayna Growled, "Desolas you have broken a number of Citadel laws already firing orbital bombardments, Killing a new species and their civilians..."

Desolas slammed his fist down stopping her, "None of that matters surrender or be fired upon!"

Rayna sighed, "This does not have to go..."

Desolas turned to the officer at the firing controls, "Target the Asari vessels."

Rayna Glarred, "If it's a fight you want then so be it."

The display turned off leaving Desolas frozen for a moment, "Follow them and get in range for proper firing solutions!"

Desoloas paused in giving orders looking back as Vasir, "Get this Specter off my Bridge and put her in a Cell."

The Guards began to move only to have two singularity's form While Vasir drew her SMG while running for the door.

Asari Cybean Cruiser – Shanxi Orbit 2157 CE

I closed my eye's for a moment while exhaling. "Sacara you have Command I'm heading for the Surface."

"As you wish. Prepare for..." Sacara continued to issue orders.

Heading out the door Shiala Followed only a step behind. Quickly heading to the Locker room I stripped out of my outfit and put on my armor. With minor help from Shiala I was ready in less then 3 minutes.

We quickly made our way down to the Hanger to the prepared shuttles and gunships. There were four Shuttles prepared and two gunships while there were two shuttles and a few fighters on standby. The Frigits had two shuttles and a gunship each prepared to launch as well.

I hopped into my Shuttle and sat down with shiala sitting next to me. Two more Asari sat across from us while three Turians, two Salarians and a female Quarien filled the rest of the seats. The rest of the shuttle had equipment and four folded up mechs.

Shiala Tapped the wall after closing the Hatch signaling that we were ready to take off. After a few minutes with the Hanger being cleared and the ships getting to the drop off point.

A moment later alarms went off as the hanger door opened and we flew out into space with Shanxi filing the few visible windows. After getting a short distance out The Turians began to fire upon my Cruiser and Escorts. Fighters soon followed with our own escort pealing off to confront them.

 **Asari – Shanxi Orbit 2157 CE**

I double checked my armor making sure all the plates were secure and the weapons and tool harnesses were secure. The Armor was considered a medium weight in armor. This custom armor took as many features as I could fit without weakening it's armor and shielding to far. I even managed to fit in a tech armor generation projector. (Looks like a mix of mostly Variation of Tela Vasir and a bit of Liara's ME3's Alternate appearance armor)

The shuttle shook for a moment before shaking violently again. Holding on to the side of the shuttle for support I look out the window. The Larger vessels where shrinking into the distance while swarms of fighters exchanged fire some right on top of my group of Shuttles.

Listening to the radio I closed my eyes as my people and the Turian's shouted orders or screamed in their final moments.

"Get us down on the surface were sitting ducks up here." I growled while clenching my fist.

A number of fighters continued to follow us in while most broke off. After another close shot the flames from entering the atmosphere stopped as we leveled off.

Weaving back and forth dogging fire we drew closer to the ground an explosion went off shacking the shuttle. Looking out the window on of the Shuttles rapidly dropped with a trail of fire and debris.

"We're hit..."Static "Going down!" my radio blared.

"Shit!" Shiala Cursed.

Taking a moment I brought my omni tool up, "Shuttle's 6, 7 and Gunship 2 go down after shuttle 4. Rescue any survivors you find and retrieve what equipment you can."

"On our way!" a Asari responded as the two shuttles and a Gunship broke off formation.

Flying further down into a valley dodging around the Rock faces and the last few Turian fighters. Another Dodged shot hit a peak ahead of us causing us to split off.

We needed to either lose them or take them out before we lose anyone else.

 **Asari Cruiser Dawning light– Shanxi Orbit 2157 CE**

Sacara watched as the Turian fleet drew closer their fighters exchanging fire here and there. Rayna and the shuttles have long since left for the surface. The Turians frigates could catch up to them easily while the rest of their fleet would take time while also working in smaller task force's.

Due to being outnumbered Sacara new they could never win in an upfront fight so instead they would have to use hit and run tactics while Supporting Rayna when they could.

"Target Sector Eights Frigates their getting to close." Sacara ordered.

"Fighter wing 5 are being overrun." Another Asari cried out.

Sacara turned to the Holographic Display, "Pull them back and have remaining members of the third wing reinforce them."

"Ma'am Frigate A'scara has taken damage... They have a haul breach!"

Sacara cursed to herself and the situation their in. 'Rayna, You ow me a drink after this.', "pull back the fighters and have them meet us near the Planets Moon. All vessels prepare for jump!"

 **Escape Pod – Shanxi Atmosphere 2157 CE**

Tela Vasir had fought her way to the nearest Escape pod after the Desolas gave that blasted order. She probably could have taken the entire crew out but they most likely would have just locked her in a room and vented it before long.

The Escape pod launch was unexpected so they never had time to fire at her while Chasing Rayna's task force. The escape pod didn't even have a window so she kept her eyes closed and just waited for landing.

The descent thrusters worked perfectly but the impact was still rough. Taking a moment to gather herself she began unbuckling the harness. Pulling the lever to eject the hatch quickly jumped out while drawing out her SMG.

Looking around she had ended up in some fields near a forest edge with a settlement out in the distance.

"Just great..." she muttered to herself while pulling her omni tool up.

"Rayna you there?!" Called out over her radio.

"I'm here... 'Explosion' There goes the last one. Vasir What's your status?" Rayna's voice came over the radio if a little staticy.

"Oh just fine Desolas found me to be a problem... or just got board of my company so I had to take a pod down." Vasir said while jogging along the treeline to distance herself from the pod.

Rayna Laughed over the Radio, "Yeah he's not a very good conversationalist either. Do you need pick up?"

Vasir looked back over the settlement spotting a temporary base next to the settlment's tram rail station.

"That would be appreciated... Hold on a moment."Vasir quickly crouched down behind a tree for cover.

"What is it?!" Rayna Asked worriedly.

Vasir watched as some blue armored figures exited the forest while stealthily moving through the fields tall vegetation. There was eight of them in total with a few not wearing any helmets while all the armor seemed to have seen better days.

"They really do look like us!" Vasir said in shock not believing the Turians reports.

"Vasir What's going on?!" Rayna asked again

"There's some of those hu-humans I believe they call themselves. Just came out of the forest. It look's like they're heading for the Turian's forward operating base here." Vasir answered while continuing to watch the group work their way deeper into the field.

"Follow them but stay hidden and send the coordinates we'll be there when we can." Rayna ordered her voice becoming more commanding.

Vasir paused for a moment, "Fine but you better give me a raise."

Rayna sighed over the radio, "Fine Credits like usual or Information."

Vasir shook her head, "We'll work the details out later, Their getting farther away so I better move."

"Ok We're 20 minutes out, Be careful." Rayna said before she disconnected.

 **Alliance Squad – Shanxi 2157 CE**

Tadius looked over the Birds base for a moment before looking back at his squad, "OK Men remember Stealth is key. We need to retrieve information on what the birds are up to. General Williams believes this forward operating base is the key."

Kahoku gripped his gun tighter, "We don't have enough ammo for this... I'm down to only a third of the ammo block."

Hacket slapped the back of Kahoku's head, "Stow it we've got a job to do."

Tadius nodded to Hacket before turning to Anderson, "Anderson you have point."

Anderson nodded while moving forward out of the wheat field gun at the ready. Moments later he came to a stop with his back to the compounds wall. Double checking for any of the aliens he signaled for the next member of his squad to move forward.

After a few minutes all of them were against the wall keeping out of the sight of the watchtowers. Kahoku and Hacket Together Helped to lift Andersen up onto the wall. He checked the surroundings before helping the rest over.

Sneaking into one of the old warehouses they worked their way deeper into the compound until they came to a courtyard.

Tadius leaned against the wall while looked out the window, "There's the target boys. One of the birds data modules."

Kahoku adjusted his grip on his rifle, "How many are there?"

Anderson looked out a moment before ducking back, "I count 6 out there." he said while lighting up targets to their huds from what he spotted.

Tadius thought for a moment, "Anderson You and Jacobs covers us from here. Hacket you and Fredrickson go after the auto turret controls hopefully the birds haven't messed with them to much. The rest of you are with me we're going for the Package."

Waiting a moment Tadius then singled his squad to move. They all quickly rushed out while Anderson and Jacobs laid down fire on the nearest Birds.

Jacobs growled, "Take some of this you alien scum!" while taking down a Turian's shields before its head exploded from the last round of his overheating rifle.

Anderson kept his shots in tight groupings and staggered shots to keep his gun from overheating.

Hacket made it to the nearest Turrets controls while Fredrickson ran across to the other controls. Activating the Turret took a moment as the rest of the squad took down half of the remaining Aliens.

Tadius reached the Module after finishing the last bird, "I've got the Package now fall..." A loud shot rang out as Fredricksons helmet faceplate shattered from a sniper round. "Back. SNIPER! GET DOWN!"

Everyone quickly moved to cover as Turians began to pore in from all the entrances and more snipers began to shoot down at the squad taking another marine out.

Tadius stayed behind a crate taking pot shots as the 6 remaining squad, "Shit this is delta squad calling for immediate evac. Repeat this is Delta squat calling for Immediate evac."

"Delta this is Williams we have third armor heading your way. ETA five minutes just hold on."

Hacket locked out of cover before taking another Turian out with his shotgun, "Anderson Cover me!"

Anderson looked over for a moment, "Wait!... Shit." Hopping up Anderson quickly fired his rifle into a group of Turians as Hacket ran for the other Turrets controls.

Hacket slid into cover as his shields gave out. Taking a moment for them to charge he sent suppressing fire over his crate. After the Gun cooled Hacket activated the remaining turret.

"ETA 4 minutes." Tadius shouted while pulling a injured Private back into cover.

With the combined fire They managed to push back the Turians for a few moments until the Turians brought out the first turret.

Kahoku growled, "Take them out before they get the other Turret."

Jacobs moved to assist Hacket with the turret only to be mowed down by a new wave of troops from the Warehouse door. A turian on an upper level finished off the last turret moments later.

Anderson dropped into cover, "Shit, They got Jacob!"

They only had Three minutes left to hold with only half their squad left...

"Friendly's inbound!" A female voice blared over their radio's open comms.

Barely a moment later figures hopped down from the other side of the two bridges firing into the Turians while another appeared in a biotic explosion in the on the Snipers upper level.


End file.
